Un dulce regalo
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Es el mes de cumpleaños de Terry y él espera su regalo como todos los años; por los pasados cinco años. Los personajes no me pertenecen... Sólo para diversión. Un one shot para celebrar su mes...


Era muy temprano de mañana y se encontraba detrás de aquellos arbusto tratando de que nadie le viese. Había salido de su habitual rutina diaria al llegar a su lugar de trabajo antes que saliera el sol.

Si muy temprano, demasiado temprano le gritaba su cuerpo acostumbrado a levantarse pasado medio día.

Había decidió ocultarse tras los arbustos frente a la puerta principal de aquel lugar. No le Importaba que su elegante ropa se mojara con las pequeñas gotas de agua del rocío de la mañana que las hojas y ramas de aquel lugar poseían.

Aún no daban las 8am y en el teatro no abrían aún; más sin embargo él había tomado la decisiónde que este año esperaría todo lo necesario para poder así curar aquella curiosidad que llenaba hasta el más hondo de sus deseos.

Su reloj de bolsillo era su compañero en aquella misión que había decidió llevar hace un año atrás. Tenía que saber, sus dudas llegaban a lo más alto que podía resistir. Ya un año maquinando y creando en su mente diversos escenarios y hoy por fin tendría el resultado de 365 días de espera incansable, de noches de dudas y de una pequeña chispa de esperanza que crecía día a día conforme llegaba aquella fecha. Bajo lo más que pudo, doblando su cuerpo para evitar ser visto; ya que poseía una altura por la cual podían divisarlo desde lejos. Se reía de sí mismo al pensar que todo esto que estaba pasando, incluyendo el dolor de espalda que tendría luego por sólo una pequeña esperanza.

Sintió como algo le picaba en su pierna izquierda y levantando el pantalón encontró una compañera que al parecer le había molestado la presencia del joven. La hormiga le había dejado una picada enorme y le dolía mucho. "Ni mil de ustedes lograrán que me mueva de aquí" - Le dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba y tiraba lejos de él. La miró con desprecio y volvió su mirada a su objetivo... La entrada donde ya estaba de pie el portero.

Siguió su vigilancia hacia la puerta principal del teatro cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro derecho. Su primer pensamiento fue que sería atracado y gracia a su experiencia en las artes marciales, tomó aquella mano, le dio un giro y casi logra tirar a quien le había tocado cuando vio los ojos de su mejor amiga llenos de miedo. La colocó despacio frente a él y soltó para que volviese a estar sobre sus pies.

— Granchester estás loco.—le gritó la joven al momento que le daba un golpe en su brazo izquierdo — Por poco y me tiras al suelo y dañas mi vestido —continuo el regaño la joven tocando cada centímetro de su vestido mientras lo analizaba y trataba de planchar con sus manos.

— jajaja... —dejó salir una sonrisa al ver la cara de Karen y su preocupación por el vestido — Por favor Karen, en primer lugar tienes vestidos más hermosos que ese —le dijo volviendo su mirar la entrada del teatro no iba a perder de vista su objetivo ni estropear su misión por nada, ni nadie— y en segundo lugar es tu culpa por tocarme sin primero anunciarte

— Déjame decirte —comenzó la joven a hablarle, pero como veía que todo el interés de sucompañero de tablas estaba puesto en mirar hacia aquella entrada, se colocó junto a él e hizo lo mismo que él. Mirar y mirar — que te llamé dos veces y no me escuchaste. Estabas como en el limbo

— Karen la verdad es que ahora estoy en algo muy importante... No puedo prestarte atención —le dijo a espera que ella entendiese y se marchara, cosa que no sucedió

— ¿A quién estamos espiando? —le preguntó copiando sus movimientos en forma de burla

— ¿Estamos me suena a muchos? Estoy...

— Dime...–le exigió– Sabes que será peor para ti si no me cuentas ahora... —él volvió su vista a la joven y sonrió. Sabía que lo que le iba a contar era una locura, pero era su locura.

— Está bien... Pero promete no burlarte de mi

— ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara logrando que él pusiese sus ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —le preguntó a sabiendas que ella era la única que sabía en todo el teatro

— Viernes 28 de en... Ohhh Terry hoy es tu cumpleaños —le dijo ella sorprendida y sin entender el por que le decía sobre su cumpleaños ya que el odiaba ese pequeño detalle de su vida, pero de inmediato se acercó a él y le abrazó — Tu regalo esta en mi camerino

— Gracias —sonrió el joven, su amiga siempre se acordaba de comprarle un detalle en su cumpleaños

— ¿Entonces estamos aquí para comenzar tu cumpleaños espiando el teatro?

— No exactamente —le contestó

— Explícate. Por que estoy por comenzar a creer que saberte más viejo te está haciendo daño en la cabeza —Terry rio a carcajadas ante aquel comentario

— Por los pasados 5 años he recibido el día de mi cumpleaños un regalo muy especial.

— El mío claro —le dijo segura de la respuesta que recibiría y para molestarlo un poco

—Además del tuyo... —sonrió y continuó — Alguien deja bien temprano un regalo para mí. Esta persona sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema que alguien sepa que hoy es tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó al no entender hacia dónde iba aquella conversación

— Karen, ni siquiera la difunta Susana sabía de esta fecha

— Ni menciones a esa. –le dijo haciendo muecas con su boca.

— ¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refiero? —preguntó continuando su explicación sin esperar respuesta — Por los pasados cinco años me dejan de regalo galletas de chocolate. —respiró profundamente al recordar el sabor de aquellas galletas— Solo una persona en todo el mundo sabe que son mis favorita —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos en espera que ella entendiera el por qué hoy estaba escondido en esos arbusto, mojado y en espera de dichas galletas.

— Candy —le dijo la joven actriz

— Si, ella— le respondió suavemente — Ella debe —no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido

— No menso, mírala es ella... Voltea —cosa que hizo Terry y al verla todo su mundo se detuvo. Era Candy, su Candy. Su intuición estaba en lo cierto. Ella era quien le llevaba aquellas deliciosas galletas de chocolates que tanto le habían gustado desde aquella primera vez que la recibió.

Sus ojos escudriñaron cada milímetro de aquella mujer que era el gran amor de su vida. Estaba más alta, más esbelta y llevaba su larga cabellera suelta. De la redondez de aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco no quedaba nada y allí cerca de él la imagen de una mujer. A quién desea llamar su mujer.

— ¿Qué esperas ve tras ella? —le gritó y le empujó la joven mujer. Terry salió corriendo hasta colocarse detrás de ella a espera que ella sintiera su presencia y para escuchar cuándo le pidiera al portero el favor, como todos los años anteriores de entregar aquel regalo de galletas de Chocolates.

— No creo sea necesaria que le entregues mis galletas al portero —le dijo haciendo que ahora fuese el mundo de la joven que se detuviese. Ella se volteo lentamente con sus ojos cerrados esperando que no fuese una ilusión cuando los abriera.— ¡Terry! —Susurró mientras este se le acercaba hasta quedar tan junto a Candy que podía sentir su respiración

— Señor Thomas yo me encargaré de recibir mi regalo este año —le dijo al portero y de inmediato agarró la joven por la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar favorito... Su camerino.

Ella no podía hacer más nada que seguirlo. Se encontraba en shock ya que nunca pensó encontrarse con él.

Sabía que siempre llegaba pasada las 3 de la tarde al teatro y por ende entregaba aquel regalo temprano; mucho antes de entrar a su turno de trabajo. Hacía justamente 5 años que se había mudado por razones de su empleo a esta ciudad y sobre todo por que le era imposible estar lejos de él.

Llegaron a aquella habitación; Terry abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ella nerviosa y sin poder decir nada aceptó para luego el joven actor entrar y cerrar aquella puerta con llaves.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el joven

— Bien ¿Y tú? — ahora fue el turno de ella de preguntar mientras se daba vuelta y le miraba a los ojos.

— Feliz. Es mi cumpleaños —sonrió con aquella sonrisa de lado que era solo para ella

— Lo sé —le respondió también sonriendo — Te he traído este regalo — le dijo mientras le daba aquellas galletas hechas por ella misma. Era lo único que sabía hacer bien en la cocina; y era única y exclusivamente por que eran para él.

— Mis galletas. —volvió a sonreír — Todos los años espero por ellas. —abrió aquel paquete, sacó una galleta y le dio una mordida sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la joven a los ojos — Cada vez saben mejor ¿Dónde las compras?

— Yo... Yo las hago para ti —titubeo pero al fin pudo decirle que ella las había hecho para él.

— Gracias. Tu regalo me hace inmensamente feliz. —se acercó más a ella haciendo que la joven comenzará a caminar hacia atrás hasta quedar entre la pared y el joven actor. — Sabía que eras tú desde la primera vez que las recibí —tocó un mechón de su rebelde cabello mientras se miraban fijamente — Sabía que eras tú mientras me llevaba a la boca cada galleta —se acercó al oído de la joven y lo beso haciendo que esta parara su respiración. — Sabía que eras tú cuando aquel segundo año le colocaste macadamias en vez de nueces —comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la mejilla hasta llegar y rozar suavemente la boca de la joven — Sabía que eras tú cuando el deseo de más me arropaba —y sin más la beso. La beso como deseaba. La beso como en aquellos sueños que noche tras noche se hacían presente en su cama.

— Sabes mejor que las galletas de chocolates —le dijo sonriendo y con los labios de ella aún pegado a los suyos. — Te amo Candy

— Y yo a ti Terry.

Palabras que fueron suficiente para que todo lo demás desapareciera y solo existieran dos seres que desean por sobre todas las cosas formar uno.

Un mes después se hizo pública la rápida boda del joven actor con una enfermera del hospital Prebisteriano de la ciudad de New York. Ocho meses más tarde nació Richard Terrence Jr. Aumentando la felicidad de aquella joven pareja.

Todos los años el 28 de enero Candy visitaba aquel horrendo lugar llamado cocina para preparar aquellas galletas que eran las favoritas de su esposo y su hijo.

Fin...

**¿Qué les pareció? **

Feliz cumpleaños mocoso engreído...


End file.
